moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shia LaBeouf
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | years_active = 1996–present | partner = Mia Goth (2012–present) | occupation = Actor, performance artist, filmmaker }} Shia Saide LaBeouf (/ˈʃaɪ.ə ləˈbʌf/ (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Shia_LaBeouf_Pronunciation.ogg listen); born June 11, 1986) is an American actor, performance artist, and filmmaker. He became known among younger audiences as Louis Stevens in the Disney Channel series Even Stevens, a role for which LaBeouf received a Young Artist Award nomination in 2001 and won a Daytime Emmy Award in 2003. He made his film debut in The Christmas Path (1998). In 2004, he made his directorial debut with the short film Let's Love Hate and later directed a short film titled Maniac (2011), starring American rappers Cage and Kid Cudi. In 2007, LaBeouf starred in the commercially successful films Disturbia and Surf's Up. The same year he was cast in Michael Bay's science fiction film Transformers as Sam Witwicky, the main protagonist of the series. Despite mixed reviews, Transformers was a box office success and one of the highest-grossing films of 2007. LaBeouf later appeared in its sequels Transformers: The War Within (2009) and Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye (2013), both also box office successes. In 2008, he played Henry "Mutt Williams" Jones III in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, the fourth film in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones_(franchise) Indiana Jones franchise]. His other films include Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps (2010), Lawless (2012), The Company You Keep(2012), Nymphomaniac (2013) and Fury (2014). Since 2014, LaBeouf has pursued a variety of public performance art projects with LaBeouf, Rönkkö & Turner. Career 1996–2006: Career beginnings and Even Stevens Prior to acting, LaBeouf practiced comedy around his neighborhood as an "escape" from a hostile environment. At age 10, he began performing stand-up at comedy clubs, describing his appeal as having "disgustingly dirty" material and a "50-year-old mouth on the 10-year-old kid." He subsequently found an agent through the Yellow Pages and was taken on after pretending to be his own manager. LaBeouf has said that he initially became an actor because his family was broke, not because he wanted to pursue an acting career, having originally gotten the idea from a child actor he met who had things he wanted. In the early 2000s, LaBeouf became known among young audiences after playing Louis Stevens on the Disney Channel weekly program Even Stevens, a role that later earned him a Daytime Emmy Award. He has said that "he grew up on that show" and being cast was the "best thing" that happened to him. In the next several years, he appeared in the well-received film adaptation Holes (2003). In 2005, he co-starred in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Constantine_(film) Constantine], playing the role of Chas Kramer, with Keanu Reeves in the starring role. The same year he provided the voice of Asbel in the Disney-produced English dub of Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. LaBeouf made his directorial debut with the short film Let's Love Hate with Lorenzo Eduardo. He has played real-life people, including golfer Francis Ouimet and the younger version of Dito Montiel in A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints (2006). 2007–2009: Breakthrough LaBeouf starred in Disturbia, a thriller released on April 13, 2007, as a teenager under house arrest who suspects that his neighbor is a serial killer, which he considered a "character-driven" role. He received positive reviews for the role, with The Buffalo News saying, he "is able to simultaneously pull off character's anger, remorse and intelligence". First hosting Saturday Night Live on April 14, 2007 he would also return barely a year later to host the May 10, 2008 episode. He next played Sam Witwicky, who becomes involved in the Autobot-Decepticon war on Earth, in Transformers. In Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) he was Indiana Jones' greaser son Mutt Williams. His performance was met with mixed reviews with Todd Gilchrist of IGN commenting "one can't quite help but wonder what Spielberg saw in the young actor that inspired him to cast LaBeouf". LaBeouf told the Los Angeles Times that he felt he as an actor "dropped the ball" on Jones' legacy, and "there was a reason" the film wasn't universally accepted. His next film was Eagle Eye, released on September 26. His performance received mixed reviews, with Josh Bell of Las Vegas Weekly saying he "makes a credible bid for action-hero status, although his occasional stabs at emotional depth don't really go anywhere." In February, LaBeouf made his music video directorial debut, directing the video for "I Never Knew You", a single by American rapper Cage, from his third album Depart from Me (2009). It was shot in Los Angeles and features several cameo appearances from Cage's Definitive Jux label-mates. It was also announced the two would be teaming up to make a biopic about the rapper's life, starring LaBeouf. When speaking on the making of the video, LaBeouf said: "I'm 22 and I'm directing my favorite rapper's music video. This shit is better than riding unicorns." Through Cage, LaBeouf met Kid Cudi. All three of them have formed a friendship and continued to work together. LaBeouf later worked with Cudi and Cage on a short film inspired by their collaborative "Maniac", from Cudi's second album Man on the Moon II: The Legend of Mr. Rager (2010). Aside from directing the short film, which was titled Maniac (2011), LaBeouf directed the music video for Kid Cudi's song "Marijuana", which he filmed at the 2010 Cannabis Cup. LaBeouf reprised the role of Sam Witwicky in the 2009 sequel to Transformers, Transformers: The War Within. Filming for the movie began in May 2008 and ended in late 2008. Due to LaBeouf's injury from his car accident, director and screenwriter Roberto Orci had to rewrite the script to protect his hand throughout filming. LaBeouf said production was only delayed two days after his accident because Bay made up for it by filming second unit scenes, and LaBeouf recovered a few weeks earlier than expected, allowing him to return to the set. Near the end of filming, LaBeouf injured his eye when he hit a prop; the injury required seven stitches. He resumed filming two hours later. While the movie grossed $800 million, it received mostly positive reviews by critics, though LaBeouf shared a nomination for the "Worst Screen Couple of 2009" Razzie Award with "either Rumer Willis or any Transformer." 2010–present: Later career His only 2010 film was the Oliver Stone-directed film Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps, the sequel to Wall Street (1987). In this, LaBeouf played an ambitious Wall Street trader. It became another mixed critical success for him. The Hollywood Reporter named LaBeouf as one of the young male actors who are "pushing – or being pushed" into taking over Hollywood as the new "A-List". LaBeouf completed the 2010 Los Angeles Marathon on March 21, 2010 with a time of 4 hours, 35 minutes and 31 seconds. In 2012, Rob Cantor of Tally Hall produced a song describing LaBeouf as a murderous cannibal. In 2014, Cantor produced a music video based on this song. Despite the title and lyrics, the intent was humorous and non-serious, and LaBeouf appeared at the end of the video, applauding. LaBeouf has created three short graphic novels Stale N Mate, Cyclical, and Let's Fucking Party, and a webcomic series, Cheek Up's through the publishing company, The Campaign Book. In April 2012, he promoted them at Chicago Comic & Entertainment Expo. In the same year, LaBeouf played a bootlegger in John Hillcoat's crime drama Lawless. In June 2012, the Icelandic band Sigur Rós released a video for the song "Fjögur Píanó", starring LaBeouf, in which he appears nude. According to a press release for the band, the video depicts "a man and woman locked in a never-ending cycle of addiction and desire". He reprised his role in the third live-action Transformers film, Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye, which was released on January 25, 2013. In February 2013, he pulled out of what would have been his Broadway debut, in Lyle Kessler's play Orphans, citing "creative differences" with co-star Alec Baldwin, although The New York Times and Baldwin himself maintain LaBeouf was fired. A month later, a film in which he starred alongside Robert Redford entitled The Company You Keep was released. He next portrayed Jerôme Morris in the Lars von Trier-directed erotic art film Nymphomaniac, which premiered in December 2013. LaBeouf co-starred with Brad Pitt and Logan Lerman in David Ayer's World War II-set film, Fury; filming began in September 2013, and the movie was released in October 2014. LaBeouf was singled out for praise for his role as Boyd "Bible" Swan. Peter Travers for Rolling Stone called him "outstanding", whilst Joe Neumaier commented that "...LaBeouf finally finds a role he can disappear into, without his image getting in the way." Calvin Wilson for St. Louis Post Dispatch called it one of LaBeouf's best performances. In 2015, LaBeouf starred in Sia's music video for "Elastic Heart" along with Maddie Ziegler. He also starred in the war-thriller film Man Down directed by Dito Montiel alongside Gary Oldman and Kate Mara. In 2016, LaBeouf starred in American Honey, directed by Andrea Arnold, playing the male lead role, Jake. In Variety, Guy Lodge wrote that "despite the apparent stunt casting of LaBeouf", he "easily delivers his best performance here, bleeding the eccentricities of his own celebrity persona into the character to fascinating, oddly moving effect". In 2017, he portrayed the legendary tennis player John McEnroe, in the Swedish sports drama Borg vs McEnroe. In 2019, he starred in the comedy-drama The Peanut Butter Falcon, which premiered in March and released in August. In the same year, LaBeouf also wrote and starred in Honey Boy. He penned the screenplay while in rehab, based upon his early career and upbringing with his father. The film and LaBeouf's performance were acclaimed by critics. The same year, LaBeouf starred in the action crime thriller S.W.A.T., a remake of the 2003 movie of the same name which is also based on the 1975 TV series. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References Category:1986 births Category:American actors Category:American male film actors Category:1980s births Category:June births